A Heavy Burden To Bare
by MoodyMare24
Summary: When a young girl passes through the Sohma woods to escape the public eye she falls ill but two strange passers by take her into the saftey of there home. The family doctor discovers a shocking truth. She pregnant. How will she cope? And will there be anyone to help her through it. Rated T for saftey and maybe future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is sooooo different from what I usually write Dx Anyway I'm going to try my best and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed :D**

* * *

Tight clothing. Agreed, it wasn't the best way to conceal a condition such as mine, no matter how early it was to tell properly. The evidence was still prominent.

I walked down the road silently trying to avoid the looks the adults were giving me. I wasn't particularly ashamed, but those looks. They were like shards of ice piercing through my soul. Younger kids smiled at me as they passed but their mothers quickly reined them in, grabbing there hands and making them walk as far away from me as possible. The pensioners gave me stares, they stared right though me - especially my stomach. I raised a hand to it protectively rubbing across the small bump that had formed.

"Hello!" grinned a small girl of about 5 years old. She had long pigtails that came down to her waist with a few brown strands hanging loose from a hard days playing.

"Hello." I smiled back politely. The mother of the child turned around to smile at me but stopped dead in her tracks as soon as her eyes scanned me. She quickly took her child's hand and began walking hurriedly down the pavement in a fluster. The young girl tried to turn and wave but the mother was too quick, pulling her back round to face the road. I sighed slightly as they departed and began to walk slower, kicking the dead leaves that littered the ground. I was about to turn the corner something caught my eye. A small pathway that seemed to lead deep into a forest was barely visible in the foliage. Quickly I crossed the road and stared at the passage for a good few minutes trying to decide whether it was safe to use. After a long decision I deduced that the passage was indeed safe to pass through and I set about trying to get through. I bent down onto my hands and knees and crawled uncomfortably through the undergrowth until I was fully submerged in the long grass on the opposite side.

My little adventure had taken up much of my energy, so much so I had to use a tree to haul myself up a standing position. I breathed deeply for a moment to catch my breath leaning against the same tree before deciding to carry on my journey. I was now unable to pick up my feet properly from the amount of exhaustion I was enduring. I traipsed on through the woodland and peered into the distance to see whether I could spot some up-coming shelter. I saw none. However there was something looming up on the horizon, or more accurately someone. I tall figure had appeared at the top of a nearby hill and was now looking down at me with great intensity. To his side then appeared a slightly smaller figure, this figure was a little thinner too. They began to approach me and suddenly a sickening feeling over took my whole body.

I bent forward and began to wretch manically, clutching my stomach anxiously. I was breathing heavily and my legs were quickly too weak to hold my weight forcing me down onto my knees, I fell onto my side and curled up into a tight ball. I stayed there for what seemed like hours; curled up, eyes scrunched shut.

"Is she still conscious?" came a distant voice.

"I think so... Miss? Can you hear me?" came a second. I nodded weakly to show I was still with them.

"She's there." Sighed the same voice with relief. As the feeling died down slightly I slowly began to open my eyes. I blinked in the light and looked blearily around my surroundings. A young boy of about the same age as me was knelt down by my head looking at me with worry in his eyes. He had a purple, grey hair and purple eyes maybe a shade lighter than my own. He smiled slightly as he realised I could see him and made a slight move to come closer. Behind him stood an older man in his late twenties, he wore a grey kimono and sported long black hair with an interesting fringe.

"Should I call Hatori?" questioned the older man anxiously. The younger boy merely nodded at him before adding.

"Tell him to bring something to carry her with." He spoke so calmly that I began to relax, that was until the feeling came back. I started to wretch again and I could see the tree canopy above spinning out of control. Before I knew it my eyes had rolled into the back of my head and blackness filled my brain.

* * *

Someone was shuffling quietly around me. And another was spinning around on a chair and it sounded like he was having the time of his life. I only knew this because the chair was squeaking crazily beside me as he

"Shigure, stop that." grumbled a deep voice however the squeaking did not stop. "Shigure!" He said menacingly and the squeaking stopped immediately.

"Sorry Hari," a voice whined like a child who's just been put in his place. "Your so mean! You know that? Do you treat everyone like this? I bet you do! I bet your patients are frightened of you! I am! You hurt when you treat me Hatori!"

"I make it hurt Shigure, you talk to much if I don't." the deep voice replied. "And you talking is anno-" he cut off in the middle of his sentence.

"What? What? What?" called out the other voice and I heard him scramble off his chair quickly.

"She's... pregnant." He said shocked.

"Well I could have told you that." I spoke quietly, opening my eyes slowly to reveal the room around me. It was bright, white and clean so undoubtedly a doctor's practise. There was a desk chair, facing the wrong way and abandoned in the middle of the room with towering book shelves lining the back wall. A peered at therm closely, they all had complicated names many of them Latin. I was laid on top of some pristine bed sheets but they did not hold the general hospital smell, infact now I came to think of it this did not resemble a normal hospital. _Where on Earth am I? _

The young doctor, who I took to be Hatori, looked over at me before coming over. He bustled around, scanning me with his eyes and writing notes on his clipboard before placing it on his desk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked calmly as I sat up on the bed.

"Better thank you," I replied nodding at him. I clapped a hand to my mouth as my body jerked forward.

"Shigure! Bucket!" Cried Hatori loudly. The man in the grey kimono leaped across the room, bouncing on the sofa as he grabbed a large grey bucket and rushing to Hatori's side. The doctor thrust it under my nose and I gave one final heave and threw up into the bucket. I fell back onto the bed curled up in a ball, exhausted.

"Morning sickness." I grumbled uncomfortably. Hatori nodded silently by my side replacing the full bucket with another empty one by my bed. I flopped down on the bed too tired to even want to talk or move that was until I started to feel sick again. I bolted straight up in the bed reaching down for the bucket before wretching again. Once more I threw up into the bucket my hair dangling precariously close to my mouth. I placed the bucket back down beside the bed and closed to my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: You like? Feel free to read and review! I don't bite xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everybody who reviewed! Your all awesome! And a special thanks to Sparrowismyhummingbird who gave me an amazing idea of how to carry this on in I.T today!**

* * *

I wandered down the halls of Kaibara High School slowly. It had been two weeks since my accident in the woods. I was eternally grateful for the help that Hatori gave me, he stayed by my bedside for a whole week, he held the bucket everytime I threw up and most of all he promised not to tell anyone about my condition. That was one of the most important things to me, if I wanted people to know then I would tell them and the people that were too thick to guess? Well I'd rather they thought I was overweight than pregnant. There were only three other people that knew about my situation, the man in the grey kimono (I never did find out his name), Carly and Amaya.

I couldn't help but notice that the students in my class were staring at my stomach, I don't know how many of them could tell or whether they thought I'd gotten fat over the half term holiday. Which ever it was I was fed up of them staring at me, well staring right through me almost.

I was in a terrible mood by the time I got to Maths. It was 10 minutes before the start of lesson and our class was beginning to assemble in the Maths room rather noisily.

"Umiko! Over here!" Cried Amaya loudly. She was grinning her head off and smiling over in direction, she's one of those people who have a contagious smile. It just spreads! She had a babyish face, framed by her long blonde hair on both sides that fell in loose ringlets. Generally she wore it in long pigtails so they bounced when she ran and today was no different, except most of the shorter strands of hair had escaped from her bunches and was now dangling in her eyes. Her cheeks were a bright red colour as if she'd just been running but her bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness, changing to purple if they caught the right amount of light.

"Hi Amaya, what _have _you been doing?" I asked, nodding at her messy hair and flushed cheeks.

"I was chasing the new Sohma boy. You know the one with the bright orange hair?" She grinned at me.

"You were _chasing_ him?" I asked cautiously? I twisted my head slightly in her direction and gave her a confused look. She giggled.

"Yes! I wanted to hug him! But he just kept running and running and running and running and -"

"Let me guess. Running?" I laughed.

"No, then he jumped out the second floor window, landed on his feet and then he started running again." I was about to brush it aside and ask for the real answer when i realised she was being serious. It was a certain look she had when she was telling the truth about something like that. She would open her eyes wide, dip her head down slightly and look down the bridge of her nose at you.

"He jumped out the second floor window?" I repeated slowly."

"Yep! Anyway hows the morning sickness?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Shhh!" I said, "Not so loud!" I looked around crazily for anyone that might have heard when suddenly a large bang filled the room. There lying in the doorway of the Maths rooms was Carly Hensman. She was sat laughing to herself her brown hair falling in her face as she started to giggling into her hand. She looked up again after the laughing fit passed and shook her head violently so her hair fell perfectly into place with only the touch of her hand to sweep her fringe to the side Her emerald eyes were the same colour as the head phones that lay abandoned round her neck, the faint sound of Simple Plan could be heard from them as she obviously forgot to press pause. Carly was one of those people that everyone liked, she wasn't totally ditzy like Amaya (although we loved Amaya for it), she wasn't a bitch like most of the girls in the school nor was she a geek. She was a perfect amount of ditz, bitch and geek to make a perfect all rounder. Not to mention she was English. She transferred from England to live in Japan with her Aunt three years ago, rumour has it that she fell out with Mother after her Father died and didn't want to live with her anymore. Nobody dared ask her, not even us. If she wanted to tell us she would, and we respected that. All we knew was she was from England and had an accent most of the boys would die for.

"So!" She said as she picked herself up off the floor and came closer, "Hows the morning sickness?"

"Shhh!" I cried again, "People can hear you!"

"Aww come on Umiko! People have started guessing already." Carly said, Amaya pouting over her shoulder. It was true, people had started to be able to tell but until someone came right out and told me they knew then this baby was going to stay a secret. How hard could it be anyway?

"No." I stated bluntly.

"Does someone need a hug?" Asked Amaya.

"Well..." Before I could answer a mass off blonde hair and school girl came launching towards be and she wrapped herself round my neck tightly.

"Any better?" She asked gleefully her blue eyes beaming at me. I just didn't have the heart to tell that face no.

"Yes." I smiled at her.

Carly was about to ask me something, I could see it in her eyes but she never got the chance. The bell went off just at the moment drowning out anything she did say and also making the girl behind me jump in a very amusing fashion and making her ruin her nail varnish. The teacher strode wearing a rather bright floral print dress with black leggings underneath, the girl behind snickered loudly obviously sparing no thought for the womans feelings. The teacher however did not seem fazed she simply sniffed they air and commented,

"What is that disgusting smell, Haruhi." She looked at the girl behind me. "Put that nail varnish away, someone could drown in that smell." It was now our turn to laugh as she placed the bottle into her desk wafting the smell out the window lazily.

* * *

We walked slowly to Science, it wasn't a lesson we particularly enjoyed. Not with phsyco teacher and all that. No kidding on the first day of term he laid across two tables to demonstrate sleeping... These tables weren't empty tables either, they were being occupied by two young girls who got a nice faceful of teacher on their desk. Not an easy lesson to forget that's for sure.

The seconds ticked by so slowly, it was unbelievable. Amaya hadn't quietened down the whole lesson and for all I knew she could have been going on about how Mr Saki was planning to take over the world with whales that could fly but I really wasn't listening. I wasn't doing it to be mean, or even on purpose rather to trying an block out the pain in my stomach. It was a pain I knew all to well and generally meant a bout of morning sickness was brimming. I had yet to find a suitable gap to leave the lesson and recover in the saftey of the cloak room between Mr Saki's _teaching _and Amaya's talking but I was getting closer and closer to throwing up right there and then.

"Are there any questions?" Asked Mr Sake, I took this as my chance.

"Can I go and find my science text book Mr Saki? I left it in my last class." I asked innocently.

"Yes, of course." He nodded at me as I started to leave my seat. I disappeared into the corridor and bent double a hand on the wall taking deep breathes when a boy with deep purple hair emerged from the classroom. It took me a few moments to register who he was, then I realised. This was Prince Yuki Sohma. As I stared at him slightly I recognised his purple hair and purple eyes, much like my own only deeper in colour, from another place than school. He was also the boy that called the doctor, the boy that found in woods. The boy. He looked me silently for a while as I got paler and paler.

"Are you okay Miss?" He asked anxiously, I don't know why, but I trusted him. He didn't know I was pregnant. That Hatori doctor had promised he wouldn't tell anyone so why did he seem bothered about me?

"I-I feel a bit sick," I stammered stumbling a little as my arm gave in holding me up the wall. I expected to face plant the wall but I didn't, I came centimetres away from it but a small tug on the back of my school dress kept me standing up. I looked round to see his pale hands holding it as he smiled a little at me sympathetically.

"You'll be okay," He continued, you rubbing my back soothingly. His touch was nice, so nice it made me shiver slightly, suddenly the urge overcame me and I threw up into the near by bin. He clasped my hair in his hands scraping it back from my face so it didn't dangle in my vomit.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. He smiled at me and nodded quietly.

"Your the girl from the woods right?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I caused such a mess," I apologized using a tissue to wipe away the sick from the corners of my mouth.

"It's okay, you can't help being ill. Maybe you shouldn't come to school at the moment." He advised me kindly.

"I'm not ill... I'm pregnant." I replied. Why did I tell him that? Why? He was going to walk away in disgust or call me something rude. The last thing he was going to want to do was keep talking to me. I was wrong.

"Your pregnant? Congratulations." Yuki smiled at me. I was shocked, it was the last thing I was expecting to come out of his mouth. None-the-less I smiled back and placed my hand on the small bump jutting out my summer dress.

"Thank you!" I said happily, suddenly the bell went and the rest of the class flooded out into the hallways.

"Are you going to be okay out on your own..." He started.

"Umiko." I nodded filling in his gap where my name would be, "And yes I will be fine. I have Carly and Amaya."

He smiled back being swept away by a boy with black and white hair and young boy with blonde hair down the corridor. They were deep in conversation already, something important apparently but I couldn't think what. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with me? Could it?


	3. Chapter 3

**vA/N: Thank you so much AnimeFan202 for reviewing again! Thank you to any who reviews or puts my story on alerts! You are all amazing!**

* * *

I'd joined up with Amaya and Carly for lunch after my little predicament in Science and Carly had begun to stare at me strangely, did she see? Did she see me throwing up into the bin outside Science? I couldn't tell for sure but they way she was looking at me, it was like she knew but didn't want to say. If this was the way it was going to continue then no-one was going to find out, I wasn't going to tell them how bad the morning sickness was, it would only worry them further.

"Wheres your science text book?" Asked Carly as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Textbook? Oh! Yeah, he- he didn't have it." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck guiltily.

"Oh thats a shame," She continued.

"Yeah I know, I really thought he'd have it." I said, trying to be as convincing as possible but I had a feeling I was failing terribly. Carly still didn't look convinced but she didn't say anything else about it as we trundled down the corridor towards the canteen.

Our canteen was pretty modern nowadays, it used to be rather old fashioned with wooden tables and hard plastic seats. Not to mention the heater that never kept the food warm, most students switched to the cold meals that we could eat without the risk of it being the wrong temperature. That was until the cooler broke and the cold pasta starting becoming the hot pasta, it was about then when they realised they had to update it. Now it's shiny, sleek and most importantly, the right temperature. They'd decided to paint it a pale blue like the main hall so it was possibly the brightest room in the school, in the summer times the dinner ladies closed the blinds because the light bouncing off the metal tables caused them headaches. There was only one thing that confused us. That was a clock on the wall behind the coolers and the heaters, it was distorted with the numbers impossible to read and almost in the wrong places, nobody could read it. The teachers would often comment on it as they passed through along with many of the students, we didn't even think that the dinner ladies could understand it completely, we all just guessed.

"Umiko what are you getting?" Asked Amaya as she studied the wraps, pastas and rice dishes laid out in the deep cooler hole.

"Hmmm, maybe a chicken mayo wrap?" I answered, reaching for the last box of pasta.

"Too late!" Grinned Carly as she also reached for the same pasta box.

"Hey! No fair!" I laughed.

"Hey, yourself!" She cried.

"I need the food more than you! I'm eating for two ya know!" I protested cunningly. She sighed and gave in with a sharp prod in the back that made me coil away quickly. I reached into the cold, metal hole and pulled out the last wrap and placed it onto my own tray. Amaya and Carly went on ahead of me and sat down with their food at the edge of the canteen while I milled around trying to decide which would be better, milkshake or apple juice?

I lent forward to finally grab an apple juice cartoon when I shouldered a boy by accident. He whipped around and jumped back away from me in suprise, his bright orange hair standing out from his paler skin

"Hey! Watch where your going dammit!" He shouted loudly.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologised quickly, his look was furious and threatening. One false move and I could be dead meat, that was until Yuki appeared behind him.

"Don't take it out on her Kyo, just because you can't look where you going," He replied laying a hand on Kyo's shoulder, Yuki's eyes were menacing and almost... bored? It seemed like this was nothing new to him and it also seemed that he thought he was going to win hands down. Kyo turned around and staired straight into his deep purple eyes.

"It was her who crashed into me!" He shouted angrily but with one clean swipe to the head Kyo's tray fell with a loud clatter to the ground, with another kick to the knees Kyo quickly joined it.

"Don't you dare give her grief again." He threatened is orange haired companion before taking me to sit down beside him. He looked over at Kyo who was now surrounded by a large group of girls but he wasn't having any of it. As one girl tried to help him up he pushed her away before shoving his way out of the circle that formed around him and storming out of the room.

"I-is he okay?" I stammered nervously.

"Don't worry about him, I hurt his pride more than him." Yuki replied reassuringly, "As long as you're okay, he didn't hurt you did he?" I simply shook my head in reply. I couldn't help thinking how different those boys were. I'd heard they were realatives, cousins I think, it was hard not to know as soon as Kyo had stepped foot in the grounds word had got round that Prince Yuki Sohma had competition. Many of the girls swooned over Kyo, but unlike Yuki, he wasn't going to allow that. He was a very non-touchy person and especially liked his own personal space. I had no doubt that Yuki would like his as well if he was allowed it but somewhere - everywhere - there was a member of the Prince Yuki fan club ready to shoot you if you got too close there beloved royalty. Even now just sat next to him in the canteen I could feel there eyes burning into the back of my neck, it was a pretty uncomfortable feeling. So far only one girl had been able to get close to him, Tohru Honda. Rumour had it she lived with him, but no-one so far has asked, and if it was true? Well Mokoto would probably kill her, no doubt about that.

"I was wondering... to say sorry," He began, I looked him he was sat awkwardly looking down into his food, "Would you like to come to mine for dinner tonight? I promise not to let Kyo start on you." He finished, he looked into my eyes for brief moment then continued to look at the seemingly interesting pasta from the way he was staring at it.

"That would be lovely," I said happily, a part of me was saying _No! What are you doing? The fan club... they'll kill you! _whereas a second, apparently stronger and more overpowering, side to me was saying _Finally, a chance to learn more about the Sohma boys. _I don't know why I listened to the second side of me. It definitely wasn't the side connected to my brain that's for sure. He smiled at me again, longer this time and happier too.

"I'll meet you outside of school," He said as he picked his tray up and walked over to Tohru who was sat grinning at him. I sat by myself for a moment, stunned. Then I giggled to myself, well it wasn't everyday Prince Yuki asks you to his house for dinner!

* * *

"Would Umiko Akiyama please make her way to the Principals office. Would Umiko Akiyama please make her way to the Principals office." Trilled the school tannoy system loudly, that system always made me laugh. It made me think of the tannoy's you get in supermarket _There is a spillage in asile 6._ I laughed to myself at this little thought and then I realised something major. Umiko Akiyama. That was me! I racked my brains quickly trying to think of something I had done wrong but my mind was empty.

I sped up my pace and said my quick goodbyes to Carly and Amaya as we departed outside the office door. I took a deep breath and knocked firmly three times.

"Come in." Called a voice from within, I pushed the door open slowly. As it creaked open it revealed a number of people stood and sat in various places inside, they all had kind smiles plastered across their faces and the Principal was gesturing for me to take the seat in the middle. I made my way over and sat down taking this chance to see who was in here. The principal, the nurse, my homeroom teacher and a few other people in suits that I did't recognise.

"We've been hearing some rumours about you Miss Akiyama," The principal began, "We were wondering whether you could help set the record straight."

"I certainly will try." I answered. I was so nervous that it felt like there was a blockage in the back of my throat, I had to gulp loudly in order to rid me of it, a sound that I am sure did not bode well.

"Is it true Miss Akiyama, that you are indeed pregnant?" He asked as the rest of the adults peered in closer. I knew it was coming, well I should have done. I was getting to the point where I was beginning to show properly now. It was only a matter or time before rumour got out and it spread to the staff. I nodded slowly and placed a hand on my belly protectively.

"I am Sir." I answered simply.

"You are?" He continued, raising an eyebrow, "Then there are a few arrangements we need to discuss."

"Go ahead, if you don't mind."

"First things first, are you going to stop school during this time or afterwards?"

"No Sir, not until about the 7th or 8th month, Sir."

"I see, and does your Mother know?"

"Yes sir." I lied, I hated lying but I had no choice. I would rather I told my Mother myself rather than the school ringing her up. She wasn't going to take it well as it was.

"Alright then, I think that's it for now, remember if you ever need to talk then the door is always open." He finished.

"Thank you Sir," I replied as I headed for the door, I turned for a moment to nod politely as I left the room and I began to walk slowly down the corridor. Now the school know it's going to be obvious to everyone. Especially my Mum...

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has read this! I appreciate reviews so much I'm so happy how well this story has done already it means a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 3 chapters and already 10 reviews? Where are you people coming from? You're all fantastically awesome it's unbelievable! Anyway so thank you to any who has reviewed, read, favourited or alerted my story you rule!**

* * *

It had only occured to me how long I had actually been in the Principals office when I came out. I looked at my watch and realised that it was quarter to four, a full 15 minutes _after _school had finished. I hoped he hadn't thought I wasn't coming. It was something for me to actually look forward to because when it came to telling my Mum, I was pretty sure I would be grounded for life.

I scanned the grounds of the school, praying to see the distinctive purple hair somewhere, anywhere. I just needed to find him. I was about to give up and go home when a disheveled looking Yuki appeared from behind I tree doing up his top buttons. There was nobody else apart from a brunette girl that appeared to be being followed by an orange cat. I blinked once or twice trying to take in this sight, yet just didn't seem to be able to comprehend.

"Evening Umiko," Greeted Yuki with a smile as he noticed me from afar. He made his way over after apparently regaining his usually princely composure.

"Evening," I said with a polite nod, "I'm sorry I'm so late, the principal requested me in his office," I continued apologetically.

"What did he want? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"No not at all. The school found about me... being pregnant," I answered with a sigh. I let my hand fall to my stomach and looked down at the ground as if ashamed.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't be of much help there, it's not something I particularly have experience with," He replied, I couldn't help but laugh at that remark. As if it was possible for him to ever be in a situation like that but I didn't know how to reply so the conversation just ended there. I took the time to take in what I had previously learnt were the Sohma woods. It suprised me to find out that they owned a while woodland, from what I had seen their family wasn't that big. Well, not big enough to need a whole woods anyway. Maybe they weren't a big family, maybe they were just really rich and liked to flaunt it? I couldn't tell for sure but I certainly wanted to find out more.

I liked the woods a lot more than the busy roads and streets in the center of town. Less people. Less eyes. Less pressure. In the woods all that's watching you are the birds in the trees and the animals in their burrows scuffling away noisily as they collected food for the night. Big black and white magpies were sitting on the branches in the canopy above, squawking down at us noisily as if trying to be heard.

"Here we are," Yuki stated as we came to a halt outside a house in the depths of the woods. He put his hand gently on the handle and twisted it carefully, the door swung open to reveal a rather luxurious home.

"Wow..." I breathed quietly not wanting to take away from the silence of the house. There were multiple doors leading to bed rooms, studies and porches all of were paper with many patches. Something told me that those doors had been broken many a time.

"Shigure?" He called loudly, searching in different rooms for him.

"Ahh Yuki!" Called a familiar voice, I couldn't think where I'd heard it!

"We have a guest, if that's okay with you."

"A high school girl?" The voice called out playfully.

"Yes..." Sighed Yuki sounding bored.

"High school girls, high school girls, all for me! High school girls!" He sang as he emerged from a nearby room.

"Shigure! That is wrong!" Protested Yuki in disgust. Finally I could place a name to voice as the man backed out from his room, he had his back to me as he appeared to be kicking something back into the room while talking. This task didn't look like it was going to well from the fact that everytime he kicked it back in, something else would fall out. He wore a grey kimono and had long black hair that lay across his shoulders. Where had I seen that outfit before? A faint memory of a young man swinging rapidly on a chair came into my brain as I realised who he was. He was one of the people that had brought me to Hatori's that evening when I fell ill in the forest.

"I don't see why?" He laughed, clearly enjoying himself.

"It just is," Sighed Yuki. Shigure turned around and pouted at the young boy in a childish manner before coming closer to me.

"I remember you!" He cried loudly, it made me step backwards at his sudden statement and Yuki flinched at the loud noise.

"Y-you do?" I asked.

"Yes, your the girl from the forest. No-one could mistake your hair! I knew a girl who had hair the same as you," I replied, it was true my hair was pretty unique from everybody else being the deep shade it was. In the sunlight it shone a radiant purple yet if I stepped inside it would become almost black without the natural light beaming upon it. It was rather long as well, reaching down to my waist even my bum if I bent my head far enough backwards.

"I-I do?"

"Yes, whats your name? You may know her. She was about your age."

"I'm Umiko, Umiko Akiyama." I answered firmly, his reaction was a little... confusing? His eyes grew wide in disbelief and his mouth fell open in shock.

"D-did I do something wrong?" I stammered guiltily, he shook his head violently as he got himself together and managed a wide smile. All this time I hadn't noticed that Yuki was watching us closely and seemed just as bewildered as I at Shigures reaction.

"No! No! Nothing at all my dear, nothing at all... Yuki why don't you go and see what Tohru has prepared for us for dinner tonight? She's not coming home tonight though she's gone to Arisas and Sakis. Just leave enough for Kyo, but no leeks. I don't want any tantrums." He babbled hastily. So the rumours were true! Tohru Honda was indeed living with the Sohmas. This meant that if Mokoto ever did find out then Tohru Hionda probably wouldn't exist for very much longer, still I wasn't one to blab and I wasn't planning on starting now. If she wanted it to be kept a secret then it would be kept just that, a secret.

I followed Yuki into this kitchen and sat when he gestured me towards the table, he began to raid the fridge quickly and after what seemed like an age he finally pulled out a large box of riceballs. He placed some onto each plate pushing one that I assumed to be Kyo's to the side, it also seemed to have a large amount of leek surrounding it. I smiled gratefully as he brought my plate over and I picked up my chopsticks. Since the bout of morning sickness this morning I was feeling a lot better and also a lot hungrier so i tucked in rapidly.

"Yuki?" I began after swallowing a mouthful of rice, "Why did Shigure get so shocked when I told him my name?"

"I don't know," Answered Yuki truthfully, I could tell he really didn't have a clue and it seemed he was trying to think this matter over in my mind but he was the same as me... stuck. We ate the rest of the meal in silence both of us thinking about the situation that had just unfolded when Yuki stood up.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," He informed me.

"Okay, I'll wash up if you want?"

"No it's okay, I'll do it later, or Tohru will." He replied and left the kitchen.

A loud voice wafted through into the kitchen, it was apparently belonging Shigure. He was having a very loud conversation with someone on the other end of the phonw

"I'm telling you right now that I'm not lying... No of course I'm not delirious Hari! What do you take me for?... Yes! When I say back I mean back what else would I mean?... But what if it is? What are we meant to do?... Yes I know the odds are very unlikely but that still means they're slightly likely right? Right!... I'll tell you when I know more... Bye Hari!"

* * *

**A:N I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes it is 1 in the morning here but I wanted to get this out there for you guys because you deserve it for being totally awesome people and reading my fan fic! I hope you enjoyed and now feel the need to review xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm writing this at a sensible time today, should be better with no typos or grammar fails. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And I realised I haven't done a disclaimer yet! So yeah I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. However I do own Umiko, Amaya and Carly as they are figments of my imagination!**

* * *

I hadn't been home in weeks. I just kept making excuses to my Mother each night that I was staying at with Amaya or Carly, this wasn't a lie it was true their parents had been very kind in allowing me to stay with them. Only problem now was that I had entered my second trimester and I had a _very_ definate baby bump. I no longer looked a little plump or chubby I actually looked pregnant. In the few times that Yuki had been able to stop and talk to me he would always comment on it in a friendly way.

_"My haven't you grown," Smiled Yuki brightly when he saw me walking to school one morning. I laughed slightly at his comment knowing he only meant well unlike the others around the school._

_"Thank you Yuki," I replied quietly and he smiled once more before we departed at the school gates. The look he gave as he walked off was slightly sad but I disregarded it as Amaya ran up to me in a flurry._

I'd even earned an apologetic nod from Kyo when he found out about my little predicament. It was silent but I knew he was trying to apologise.

I was pondering the ways in which to break my news to my Mother tonight when I was going to finally make my way home when out of the corner of my eye a young girl with bright orange hair was beginning to cross the road. I paid no attention to it as she stepped out onto the seemingly clear road when suddenly a loud blast of music and a high pitched squeal of brakes and tires made me turn around sharply. I was just in time to see the girl cross the road silently when I car knocked her straight over and drove off without a word, for a minute I though she was dead, there was no scream or cry that came from her in any sort of way until I noticed her still breathing. I ran as fast as I could and scooped out of the middle of the road gently, I didn't know the damage the car had done and I didn't want cause any further problems for the little girl.

As she lay in my lap her eyes looked into my mine as if in a grateful thank you. They didn't sparkle like a young kids eyes usually did, they were a rather dull amber colour as she had the life sucked out of her, she took my pinkie finger with her hand and clutched tightly as she whimpered quietly. It was the first sound I'd heard her make so far.

"Whats your name? Are you hurt?" I asked her worriedly but I got no reply, she simply stayed silent in my lap not uttering a single word just looking into my eyes. With a quiet groan she closed them and began breathing heavily as she fell unconscious in my arms.

"Please, please wake up!" I muttered to myself quietly, her short orange hair was falling over her eyes so I carefully tucked it behind her ears just incase it irritated her as she lay there but only to reveal a deep gash in her forehead. The longer I sat there the colder my bum became, it was beginning to go numb as I felt the child shiver in my arms. I watched her carefully as she tugged helplessly at my sleeve as she became conscious once more in a desperate attempt to find something to ver herself with but it didn't last long, she quickly fell unconscious once more. It was heart breaking to see her this way, nobody had come past, nobody had seen us and nobody was here to help. The young girl began shaking in my arms, more violently this time, she was obviously freezing.

"Where can I take you?" I asked myself, where is the one place I could take her, where I knew the people there and they wouldn't ask awkward questions about me.

_Hatori's. _

That was exactly where I could go. I lifted the girl gently off my lap and she lay limp in my arms as I stood carefully, as soon as I had her rested carefully in my arms I took off again and pelted it through the Sohma woods.

* * *

"Hatori! Hatori! Hatori! Hatori please!" I cried banging on his door with all my might.

"Umiko? Is that you? Are you okay?" Hatori's voice concerned called out from behind the door as began to unlock it hastily.

"I'm fine... but this girl... she got knocked over by a car and I don't know what to do?" I replied almost in tears as the door flew open. Hatori's eyes flicked to me and then to young girl laid in my arms, as he saw her his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Kisa..." He breathed quietly and gently took her from my arms, "What happened to her?" He asked as he lay the young girl on the white bed.

"Sh-she got hit by a car," I answered as a tear ran down my face, "D-do you know her?" I said slightly confused. Hatori nodded slowly as he walked around her bed side attending to the numerous cuts and bruises that littered her body.

"I'm her Uncle, this is Kisa Sohma." He replied now checking her heart beat and for any broken bones. Kisa whimpered quietly as he bent one of her wrists and he tutted quietly, scribbling on his clipboard. I slowly made a pathway to her head and knelt down beside her.

"Get better soon Kisa, I don't know you but I'm sure your a lovely girl, no-one deserves this." I mumbled quietly in her ear stroking her hear gently. Hatori placed a cast on her wrist and covered it in an orange bandage.

"To match her hair." He said simply with a smile, I nodded quietly as I pushed back her fringe for Hatori to disinfect the cut across her forehead and put a plaster on it. After ten more minutes of work he finally stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief and wiping his hands together.

"A-are you done?" I asked quietly from my position on the floor.

"I am," He replied as he held out his hand, "Would you like some help up?" I took his hand tightly as he pulled me into a standing position. I took a good look round his room, it was no different from the last time I was in here although the chair was back in its rightful position by the desk and one of the books was open on his desk. It was one of the thick complicated ones with the long latin names. I shuddered slightly at the thought of having to read a book such as that, I had a pretty long attention span but even mine wouldn't stretch so far as to be able to read a book like that. I looked up to see that Hatori had been gesturing for a while not for me to sit down in a rather comfy looking chair, I did so and sat in what I think was probably the squishiest, squashiest, comfiest chair I had ever sat in.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this Hatori," I laughed at him and he rolled his eyes with a smile, we sat in silence for a while but I just had a burning question that needed answering.

"Hatori," I began cautiously, "Why were you so concerned about me earlier when I came here?"

"Well... lets just say you're very important to the Sohma family." He answered me, but the answer he gave just made me even for confused if that was possible.

"H-how am I? I-I'm just some girl you found in the forest." I stammered in confusion.

"I'm not the right person to tell you Umiko... There is a certain person who has to tell you and if I have anything to do with he'll be doing it pretty quickly." He grumbled the last part in agitation. I merely nodded trying to take this information in when suddenly a young boy about the same age as Kisa burst through the door.

"Where is she?" He demanded loudly, glaring at Hatori wildly.

"In the bed, she's resting but you can see her if you want. She may be able to hear you but for now she's unconscious." He answered calmly without a look of questioning or confusion at who this boy was.

"Kisa, K-Kisa I'm sorry, I was watching but I couldn't do anything. I-I saw it happen but I didn't come out. I-I should have saved you, i-its what I said I was going to do after all. I-I'm sorry!" He cried by her bedside clutching her good hand gently. Hatori rose out of his seat and stood next to the young boy.

"She's going to be okay Hiro. I promise we're doing everything we can to help her. It's not as bad as it looks." He said quietly, his voice trailing into a whisper. Suddenly Hiro caught sight of me and wiped away his tears harshly, standing up as quick as possible.

"Yeah. Yeah well I knew that. I wasn't that bothered obviously." He said, looking away from Kisa and down at the floor. But his desperate attempts to seem un-bothered fell through a little because his eyes kept flicking back to the little girl lying in the bed beside him as he mouthed I'm sorry towards her sleeping body. I wasn't about to point it out, this boy obviously had his reasons. Also this boy seemed to have a sharp tongue inside that mouth of his, even if he hadn't spoken to me properly yet it was pretty obvious.

The way he stood and the way he looked at the people surrounding him and his environment. He had the look of a young boy maybe a little too big for his boots but needless to say he was caring. Oh he was definitely caring, the way he looked at the young girl laid in the bed and the way he looked almost ashamed when he said he didn't care. This sharp tongue he housed was only a mask to cover the soft innards of the a young caring boy that maybe needed to seem tough?

Hatori led me towards the door and he stepped outside beside me. As I turned to leave he took hold of my arm making me turn back around sharply and I looed him straight in the eyes.

"Promise me, promise me you'll look after yourself. Although I'm pretty sure this isn't the last I'll be seeing of you." He said quietly.

"I promise. Yes I'll be back. I want to check on Kisa." I replied.

"I meant other than that Umiko, there will be other reasons why you come back, I wish I could tell you I really do."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it can't be me who tells you... it wouldn't be right for a start. You'll find out soon enough, honest."

"I hope so. It's making me nervous!"

He let go of my wrist and let me walk away before shouting a quick comment.

"You've grown Umiko. Around the middle, I couldn't help but notice." I didn't reply but I did smile. I kept my head low so my smile shone to the ground. His concern felt nice, not many people were concerned any more. Just disgusted. Those few people that could understand. Amaya, Carly, Yuki, Hatori, Shigure and even Kyo now, well they were very special to me and they were the people I would keep the closest. I looked down at my stomach and smiled again. I was looking forward to the day that it kicked, just to feel like there was actually something living inside of me.

But now, all I could think of was that question that needed answering. _Why was I special to the Sohma family and who has to tell me? _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been so long! I've had exams to revise for and I've been back at the hometown and it's an important time for me when I go there so I couldn't write. I was going to post this chapter about 2 weeks ago and tell you all then but I forgot that I packed my laptop in with the rest of my stuff. Anyway here it is** **now!**

* * *

_"You're what?"_

_"I'm pregnant Mum..."_

_"Pregnant! How could you be so stupid as to get pregnant?"_

I cried. It was all I wanted to do, it was all that I could do. I sunk down a wall and drew my knees in as far as I could before they were stopped by my large stomach and wrapped my arms around them. My long purple hair that now shone in the daylight now fluttered around my face gently as it was caught by the breeze sending shivers down my spine. All that could be seen of me was a round ball leaning up the wall on the side of the pavement; I must have looked a right sight.

_"Who's the father then?"_

_"I-I don't know."_

_"What do you mean you don't know?_

_"I mean I can't remember, I try to but the memory... it's like it's not there. Like it doesn't exist, I don't know how to describe it Mum."_

I had been desperately trying to remember who the father ever since I found out I was pregnant. Unfortunately I couldn't remember and what I told my Mum, well that wasn't a lie either. It _was _like it didn't exist, like it didn't want to be found. However I needed it to be found, what if the baby's Dad wanted to help? What if he wanted to see his baby? I needed to be able to tell him.

_"Get out."_

_"What?"_

_"I said get out."_

_"But Mum..."_

_"GET OUT!"_

Homeless. I was pregnant and homeless. How on Earth was I meant to get through this now? Who could I turn to? I could go to Yuki... but surely I would get lost. I had only been there once. Suddenly a little light flickered inside my brain. _Another Sohma. _I smiled to myself and hauled myself off the pavement slowly, if I went to Hatori I could go and see Kisa, check on how she was doing.

I began to walk to Hatori's slowly, cupping the underside of my stomach gently as I walked. I hadn't been going long when I realised I was here already, the journey felt shorter and shorter every time. Maybe it was because I knew where I was going now and wasn't just walking in circles most of the time. I knocked on the door with one hand loudly.

"H-Hatori?" I said with a wavering voice as I threatened to cry once more. The sound of the door being slid open slowly rang through the woods loudly. As he opened it he took one look at me and pulled me inside gently. He studied me carefully, looking from my red and watery eyes, to my trembling lip, to my sweaty palms and his eyes finally came to rest on my swollen stomach.

"You told your Mum didn't you," I said simply looking at me with kind eyes. I merely nodded at him. He patted my shoulder lightly in reassurance, I relaxed slightly. I turned around to take in the familiar sight of Hatori's practise but one thing seemed out of place. A young tiger cub was exactly where I had left Kisa the day before. I stared at this cub as if trying to work out the answer by staring into it's thoughts. It didn't work. None the less the cub seemed oblivious to the fact is was sleeping in a doctors practice.

"Th-there's a tiger cub on the bed Hatori!" I stammered and turned to Hatori with wide eyes. He looked with confusion towards the bed and a sudden look of anxiousness appeared on his face as his eye came to a rest on the small tiger cub. It was a look that lasted only a matter or seconds and if I hadn't already been looking at him I probably would have missed it.

"Oh, it was wandering around outside so I brought it inside out of the wind. It's getting rather strong." He said calmly. If I hadn't seen that glint in his eye just moments before I probably would have bought that and said nothing more about it. But I had, and I did.

"But tiger's aren't around here are they?" I asked curiously and hint of caution in my voice.

"Well, no. I have no idea where this one came from." He said and shook his head. It was obvious I had no chance of getting any more information out of him, well information that I wanted anyway. I gave another quick look at the tiger before looking back to Hatori. I think my eyes were less puffy this time. Well I hoped they were and wasn't one to cry. I never was. I didn't even cry when I broke my leg at just six years old. In fact I had a feeling I was probably loving it!

Shook my head gently as if to rid of the memory and Hatori slowly came back into focus. He looked generally concerned just as he had when he thought I was hurt when I came in with Kisa. I remembered our conversation that day. I was special to the Sohma family. But how? When I asked him he said he couldn't tell me, that somebody else could, but surely he was a Sohma so that made him part of the Sohma family, right? So why couldn't he tell me? Why was this reason so special it could only be told by one person?

I was drawn away from my thoughts as suddenly Hatori's siding door shot open, what I saw next was not something I expected to see.

Shigure Sohma stumbled into Hatori's office, a large amount of blood running down one side of his face. He had pressed a hand to it in a desperate attempt to stem the blood flow. He was wobbling about a lot, his legs crossing over at funny angles and patterns, he almost looked drunk. I may have even gone as far as to say that he _was _drunk if it wasn't for the fact that his face was injured in more ways than the cut. Both sides of his faced were bruised and battered and deep purple ring was forming around his right eye. His wobbling continued as her tried to make it to Hatori. He was mumbling quietly as he made his way over, the words almost undetectable.

"Told... him.. got... mad..." Was all I could make out from Shigure's words. Apparently Hatori, being closer to him, was able to make out the rest of the sentence. He flashed a look at me, obviously full of worry and concern, I was almost able to see the thoughts ticking over in his brain. I almost wished I could, maybe then I could figure this whole thing out.

Suddenly, Shigure overbalanced on the brink of unconsciousness and he fell into my arms as I stepped backwards, embracing us both into a light hug.

POOF

The man seemed strangely light just about 2 seconds after the fall. When I looked down I saw that a large black dog was laid unconscious in my arms. I didn't panic but I didn't move either. I was gob-smacked to say the least. How many people do you know that transform into an animal if you touched them? I sure didn't know any. Hatori looked at me a look of sheer disappointment was pointed at the dog although it was cold. He made his way over and took the dog out of my arms, laying it beside the tiger who, through all this commotion, still hadn't woken from it's own slumber.

"Umiko..." He began quietly, "We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and favouriting and so on! It all means a lot to me! Keep on reviewing, I love waking up to the emails on my phone with all your reviews!**

* * *

"Wait a minute..." I had been taken into a room in the back of Hatori's practice and it was here I had been taught about the family's problem, or in other words, it's curse. "So, if you or a member or your family gets too weak or is hugged by a someone of the opposite gender you transform. Correct?"

"Correct"

"And you have a God in the center of this that can control you. Correct?"

"Also correct." He nodded in approval. This was a little hard to taken in I'll admit. One minute they were a normal (slightly strange, but more or less normal) family, but now they'd thrown a curse into the mix. I'd heard of Saki Hanajima's curse creating skill but she was not powerful enough to create this. I wasn't one to judge though, they were a nice family, they'd helped me in a time of need and if anything this had drawn me in closer to find out more.

"Unfortunately, in a situation such as this, we would be forced to wipe your memory." He said, his tone slight saddened.

"W-wipe my memory?" I stammered, I didn't want my mind wiping! I knew this was meant to be a closely guarded secret but still. I could keep secrets. I hadn't told anyone about that time when Carly set the gas on fire in Chemistry that day, mainly because half of it was my fault, but still! Surely that was proof enough, I mean Amaya almost died that day and the teacher still didn't know how close he'd come to death because he never turned around (not even when half the class screamed).

"Yes. However, in your case we cannot. It would be extremely dangerous to perform such tasks on someone in your condition. Not to mention that we've come across some... unforeseen circumstances." He explained and I breathed a shot sigh of relief once I finally came to terms with the fact that my mind would be kept fully intact, "On one condition." He began again.

"Yes, anything? I'll do anything I swear!"

"You have to promise not to tell anybody, else your memories will be erased. Circumstances or no circumstances." He finished sternly as he eyed me up carefully.

We sat in silence for a little while, my mind trying to take in the vast amount of information that had just been given to me when a noise of scrabbling paws and claws brought me back to reality. When it's banging was not met with a response the creature outside started up a high pitched whining sound, it was enough to make your ears bleed.

"He's awake I see." Sighed Hatori, I took the 'he' to be Shigure as I remembered the previous event where he'd transformed into a dog in my arms. I began to raise myself out of my seat slowly but Hatori gestured for me stay where I was and instead he got out his own chair. He made his way towards the door quietly where only a faint whine could be heard now, he smirked a little before opening the door so fast that a black dog tumbled into the small room at an alarming rate.

"Hatori, that hurt!" Cried the dog as he picked himself up out of the splayed legs and belly flop position he assumed on the floor, it suprised me a little to here the dog talking as this was something that Hatori had _not _told me. I had to admit that in my opinion it was slightly freaky to hear Shigure's playful tone being spoken from the jaws of a big black dog.

"Well, you shouldn't have been eaves dropping then, Shigure."

"I wasn't eaves dropping! I was merely trying to get in the door," He protested huffily, "It's not easy you know!"

"Why didn't you just use the handle?" I asked curiously.

"No thumbs." He stated simply, producing his paws for me to inspect.

POOF!

Before my very eyes the dog changed from being a very hairy creature to being a very _naked _man and I turned away quickly praying not to see anything I shouldn't

"Oh yes.. and when we transform back. We're naked." Hatori added from his earlier conversation, "But Shigure, please, just put some clothes on!" He said in disgust, handing the man his robes. Once he had finished dressing he made for the door.

"It was nice speaking to you again Umiko!" He cried as he reached the door.

"Uh, yes, you too Shigure" I said with a weak smile.

"Shigure, before you leave, I just need to know. When are you planning on doing that thing?" Hatori asked simply. Such a simple question made the man stop dead in his tracks. He eyed the man from the doorway carefully and Hatori raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Don't worry, it'll be done soon." Shigure replied a little anxiously and Hatori sank back into his chair with a sigh.

"It better be." But his last sentence was spoken to fresh air, Shigure had already left rather quickly walking awkwardly like somebody who needed to toilet badly.

"What did you want him to do?" I asked inquisitively, this was question that to me seemed to have no real thinking behind the answer but for some reason it took Hatori several more seconds to answer than it should have done.

"Just some paperwork," He replied finally, seeming somewhat uncomfortable with the question.

We sat in silence for another, rather long period of time before he finally asked me,

"Do you have somewhere to stay now?" It took me a while to remember the real reason I came here. It was because I had been chucked out of the house by my Mother. Now I came to think about it, no I didn't have a place to stay. I couldn't ask Amaya she was already busy raising her siblings now that her Mum had left them in the spur of the moment and I really couldn't stay at Carly's. No matter how amazing our friendship was, there was still so much I had yet to know. I had a feeling that it was because she didn't want me know and I couldn't impose on that.

"No," I replied simply after several minutes of thinking and Hatori's eyes widened.

"Nobody at all? Not family, not friends?" I though again, no, I really didn't have anybody, all my family were abroad or dead or had disappeared of the face of the Earth altogether.

"No," I said again and his face softened, "Well then, would you like to stay with the Sohmas?" He asked, his tone soft and gentle, not like one I had ever heard him use before.

"I-I couldn't impose!" I said quietly and it was true. They already seemed to have a lot going on with curses and Gods, without adding a pregnant teenager to the mix.

"It would be no problem, honest." Insisted Hatori, keeping his tone.

"W-well, if you're sure."

"Honestly, it would be no problem. I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind sharing her room." I paused for a moment. Tohru? She was the girl who helped Kyo up in the canteen, I was sure of it. You couldn't miss her, her brown hair flowed down her back even when tied up with her standard blue ribbons.

"Thank you so much Hatori, I don't know how to thank you!" I replied, I was truely, eternally grateful to his kindness.

"Thank me by staying safe Umiko, do you hear me?" He persisted, his eyes serious and his tone more concerned than angry.

"Okay, I promise." He smiled and raised himself back out of his chair before offering me his hand to help me up and I took it gently. Slowly I got up out of my chair and I found myself walking out of his practice and through the forest towards Shigure's house with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi people! :D I've got way into the swing of things now with my writing and more constant updates will be happening! (It's so close to summer holidays :D) I have been working on a new multi-chap. _Completely_ different from this one with a plot that I haven't seen in this fandom lately/ before so if you want to read that then I will put the name of it in the next chapter that happens to be out at the same time as that story (that sounded so confusing). Anyway, on with this one!**

* * *

I stood in the hallway of Shigure's house for the second time this month, this time dumbfounded. Next to me stood Hatori, carrying a large gym bag full of clothes and most precious items because he had been kind enough to let me stop off at my house to gather a few possessions on the way here. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I re-lived the moment where my Mother had opened the door to a stranger in a white doctors coat and her daughter stood on her front step. Hatori had taken no time in explaining the circumstances to my Mother and requesting that she let us in to pick up some necessary items.

Now I stood, still utterly confused by the results of the past hour, in Shigure's house where Hatori expected him to allow me to stay. Thoughts of rejection crossed my mind, if he didn't let me stay where would I go?

"Shigure?" Called Hatori loudly, his voice echoing through the house.

"I'm in my study, come in." He called back as, who I recognised as, Kyo came round the corner to go up the stairs, he was in his boxer shorts and looked about ready for bed. He failed to notice me as he trudged on through the hall and past the study.

"He's hardly going to risk his neck in there!" Shouted Kyo, now half way up the stairs.

"Agreed." Hatori said as the slam of his bedroom door was heard. We wouldn't be seeing any more of him tonight it seemed.

"But I'm in mid-flow Hari!"

"When, have you _ever_ been in mid-flow Shigure?" It seemed Shigure had no answer to this as he appeared out his study, his robe slung messily over him. He paid no attention to his surroundings, lazily walking down the hall towards us, the bruise on his right eye shone in the light from the lamp and the cuts were plastered all over his face. He seemed, different, almost as though he had been thinking hard about something. His hair was rather messy and his fringe stuck up at odd angles, he'd obviously been running his hands through it.

"Umiko will be staying in this house Shigure." Hatori stated bluntly, this was enough to wake Shigure Sohma from his comatose state.

"H-here?" He stammered but realised shortly afterwards that I was stood almost directly in front of him, "Of course! Here will be fine!"

"It better be." Replied Hatori, he smiled at me gently, "If you ever need anything, medical or otherwise, don't hesitate to call Umiko." He continued as he placed my gym bag on the floor.

"Thank you Hatori." I said quietly with a smile. It was the first time I'd spoken since being there today. He walked away out of the door into the night without looking back.

I'd noticed a change in myself lately but I had no idea if others had noticed it too. Maybe Amaya or Carly had done? Either way there was no denying it, I was different. I was more withdrawn and shy than I used to be, I used to have a sharp sarcasm and wonderful wit but now I was just slowly by surely holing myself away into the darkness.

A brunette haired girl came hurrying around the corner in her nightie, her hair was still up in bows from school and she was wearing bright yellow rubber gloves that were dripping with soap.

"Did I hear Hatori? Is everything alright?" She worried as she took off her gloves.

"Everything is fine, Tohru. We have a visitor though." He said happily enough and nodded towards me. So _this _was Tohru. This was the first time I had seen her close up let alone spoken to her. Tohru made her way over to me with a happy smile.

"You're Umiko right? I've heard about you from school! Uo-chan told me!" She giggled happily, I'd kinda forgotten that even if I didn't know someone, if they went to my school they would know me anyway.

"Yeah, that's me." I replied simply with a small smile. I was suddenly a lot more shy than I had thought I would be. I was talking to the _only _girl so far to break the barriers between Yuki and his Fan Club and I was feeling weirdly over-powered. None the less she seemed like a nice girl and after all that's all she was. A girl.

"Umiko will be sharing your room, if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine! I've never had a roommate before!"

"Well how about you go help her set up?" I bent down to pick up my bag but Tohru hurried me away.

"No no no! I'll do it! I don't want you straining yourself!" She babbled and I smiled gratefully. I really was lost for words in the presence of her, not to mention that I was now _living _in the Sohma's house. It was madness.

I was about to walk up the stairs when Shigure pulled me to the side gently. He looked into my eyes and opened his mouth as if about to speak, he resembled a goldfish at his point and I would have laughed, but the air was so tense you could have cut it with a knife. This obviously was not the time. I had been trying not to make eye-contact, we were so close now but I caught his eye by mistake. That was it, we were locked in eye contact not one of us wanting to break away. I could see his cuts and bruises so much clearer now and there was an obvious mark where he had been punched in the eye and another where he looked as though he had been thrown up a wall or other hard surface. He opened his mouth once again.

"If you need the loo, it's the second on your right." And he left. I stood there for a while myself trying to realise what had just happened not I couldn't understand. I only realised how long I had been stood there looking gormless when Tohru appeared at the door to tell me that her bed was ready.

I followed her back up the stairs and sunk onto the comfy mattress on the floor. I quickly changed into a vest top and shorts before climbing into the covers. The duvet felt soft against my bare arms and legs and it was a feeling I welcomed. I lay back on the pillow and closed my eyes staying awake long enough to hear the goodnights of Tohru before I fell asleep


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Helloooo! I hope you're enjoying the more frequent updates, I've been up past midnight writing these but for it's worth it! Thank you for reviewing and especially putting me on Author Alert! Oh My that made my day! So thank you so much! I think ****there were 2 of you. Thank youuuuuuu!**

* * *

It was a struggle to open my eyes that morning, I'd been waking up constantly throughout the night. I hadn't particularly felt that great and all though my morning sickness was now done and dusted in general I kept getting random urges to throw up, something that I ate apparently wasn't agreeing with my baby in the slightest.

I shuffled wearily beneath the covers not really wanting to move in the slightest. I assumed a rather protective position last night, my knees tight up to my stomach and my arms lent across it, it appeared _no-one _was getting near my baby without a fight. Opening my eyes and stretching revealed that Tohru had left her bed already, a quick check of a clock told me it was 10:30.

_Yeah it's about time you got up too Umiko..._

I hauled myself out of bed, peeling the covers off slowly as the coldness of the air surrounded me and dragged myself down the stairs. It was only then that I realised I hadn't put a dressing gown. I was now stood in there hallway with a tight vest top and shorts. The vest did fit me, _just. _It was a tight fit over my bump and it pulled the material as far as it would go, making my bump even more prominent than usual. Still, there was nothing else I could do about it now, I would just look like an idiot if I randomly went back upstairs.

I pushed the kitchen door open to reveal Yuki and Kyo sat with their backs to the door with Tohru nowhere to be seen, however Shigure had spotted me walk in.

"Ahh! Morning Umiko!" He chimed cheerily and the two boys spun round rapidly.

"Umiko? When did you get here?" Shouted Kyo as he went into a state of confusion.

"About the time you walked straight past her last night," Laughed Shigure earning Kyo a glare from Yuki.

"How on Earth could you walk straight past her without seeing her?" Asked Yuki grumpily, he was obviously not a morning person.

"Well.. I was.. I don't know!" Kyo shouted again, "But you didn't know she was here either!"

"Yes, because I was already in bed. How could I have seen her, you on the other hand, _you _walked straight past her." I had to stifle a laugh, Yuki made a very valuable point but this seemed to anger Kyo further. Remembering that I had not moved from the doorway I walked over and stood beside Shigure.

"Here have a seat," He said pulling out a chair for me to sit on. I sat gingerly on the edge of it not really relaxing as the others, something about Shigure next to me seemed awkward. He was sat stiffly, almost bolt upright, only moving to turn the page on the newspaper laid out on the table in front of him. Every so often he would glance over at me but each time I tried to catch his gaze he would look away quickly. He was breathing nervously, every intake of breath louder than the last.

"Would you like some breakfast Umiko?" Asked Yuki politely and I turned to smile at him.

"That would be lovely thank you." I replied as he handed me a bowl of cereal, "Where's Tohru?" I asked realising I hadn't seen her yet this morning.

"Miss Honda? She went shopping this morning." I felt someone staring at me and turned around quickly, only to find Shigure take his gaze back to his newspaper.

Kyo was apparently oblivious to all this when he randomly shouted out,

"I was tired! Was it my fault that I didn't notice her?"

"I thought we dropped that?" Sighed Yuki with boredom.

"Don't worry, I forgive you." I told him with a smile, trying to wave the situation off without what I'm sure would be a re-enactment show if what happened in the canteen that day.

"Did I say I wanted your forgiveness?" He shouted loudly and stood up from his chair, "Ugh, I'm off!"

"Bye Kitty!" I smirked, a sudden wave of confidence washing over me, plus his reaction was priceless. Both he and Yuki stopped mid-way through their current actions. Kyo was in the middle of walking out the door while Yuki looked hilarious, holding a spoon of cereal half way up to his mouth.

"Wh-what are you going on about?" He stammered nervously, "I'm no cat."

"Don't worry, I've been filled on every scrap of information about you guys," I replied with a nod, I immediately thought that made me sound like a stalker.

"So you know about the.." Yuki trailed off.

"Curse? Yes, I know about that." Yuki merely nodded and stared at his spoon for a while as the cereal fell off and back into the bowl with a splosh. Kyo looked over desperately at Shigure but it was in vain as Shigure had apparently blocked the conversation out as I he stared at the newspaper, either that or he chose not to help. Kyo was now lost for words and instead he continued to walk out the room leaving Yuki to ponder across the situation.

He now also raised himself from his chair but rather than heading for the door he headed for me.

"Umiko," He started as he approached me, "Will you come with me for a second?"

"Uh.. yeah, sure." I replied slightly confused at what he could want me for. Yuki reached out his pale hands and took my wrist into it as he led me out the room and into the hall. I gave one final look at Shigure who had once again quickly returned his gaze to the newspaper. Funny thing was, he had been on the same page for at least ten minutes now.

"I, err, I just wanted to ask something Umiko,"

"Yes Yuki?" I answered rather curious now.

"Well, I mean you don't have too but, well would you like to come to town with me today?" He finally asked and I broke out into a huge smile.

"Of course, Yuki. I would love to!" He sighed with relief and released my wrist from his grasp. He himself now broke out into a small smile as he glanced over me quickly.

"Stretch marks Umiko?" He nodded at my stomach, I hadn't realised that my vest top had done exactly what I had wanted it not to do! It had rolled up during breakfast, leaving my stomach bare to the world around. But Yuki was right, I had never noticed before. I indeed have my first stretch mark! The little red line ran across the side of my mid-section and it branched off into tiny, almost unnoticeable marks.

"Apparently so!" I laughed gently and turned to make my way to the stairs, "Thank you Yuki." I finished, turning back to look at him.

"For what?" He frowned.

"For asking me to come with you, that's all." I replied and promptly disappeared up the stairs into Tohru's room.

_A date! A date with Yuki Sohma! The prince of high school! And I had a date with him!_

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this one was a lower quality than the other chapters, but truth be told I had no idea what to write about for this part, so it's a miracle I even got this. I didn't want to disappear on you guys for like 3 weeks like I did last time when I ran out of ideas. So I thought, better a low quality chapter than no chapter at all. Right? Sorry though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hiya again! How are you all? Good? I hope so! And I also hope you're enjoying my story! Please continuing reading and reviewing! Also at the end of this chapter I have a question that if you would be ever so nice that you would answer in your reviews? Please?**

* * *

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Yuki Sohma! You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back! Like everything!" Screeched Carly down the phone, I had already told Amaya and she had also reacted in the just about the same way.

"I will! I will!" I laughed back. I was laid on my back talking down the phone to Carly just absent mindly stroking my now relatively large baby bump gently. By now I was hoping, praying, just feel a slight movement in there. I did think I felt something a little earlier but it turned out it was indigestion.

"Have you felt anything yet?" She asked eagerly.

"No, I thought I did this morning though."

"And?"

"It was indigestion."

"Umiko! Tell that baby to hurry up and move I wanna feel him kick! I've been looking forward to that since you told us you actually pregnant!"

"I know, I have too!"

"Well," She sighed suddenly calmer, "Do you know who the Father is yet?" I sat bolt upright on the bed. This, apart from the constant nausea, was one of the things that kept me up last night and suddenly as I was feeling urge to throw up once more.

"No, I don't know," I replied retching silently but violently as I tried to resist my need to vomit.

"Oh, well you should maybe start trying to remember Umiko." She said firmly and I clapped a hand to my mouth to stop myself from messing up the clean quilt.

"I have to go Carly!" I said hurriedly and hung up. I clambered off the mattress as we quickly as possible and ran into the hall way. Looking desperately around I realised I couldn't actually remember which door led to the bathroom.

_Not now! Any time but now!_

I felt like a rabbit trapped in the headlights, unable to move just staring around helplessly. I finally found the power in my legs to move and I ran into a random room crashing straight into Kyo.

POOF!

"Damn girl! What do you think you're doing running into my room like that! Get out!" Hissed an angry orange cat in my face, his fur stood on end.

"I-I'm sorry!" I cried desperately through the gaps in my retching.

"GET OUT!" He shouted loudly and I ran out of his room faster than a bullet leaving a gun. I was back to being helpless in the hall but this time there was a figure in the hall way that had not been then when I left.

"Sh-shigure?" I stammered.

"Yes Umiko?" He replied turning around to face me, "Umiko! What's wrong Darl-" He cut himself short his eyes now wide and concerned.

"Couldn't find the bathroom... gonna throw up... like now!" I managed to choke out between deep breaths. He pushed open a door leading to the room I needed the most and gently pushes me inside.

I knelt down beside the toilet and promptly vomited. Turning around to try and scrape back my hair out the way I found that it was already being held back. I followed my hair up until my hands met somebody elses. Blushing madly I wiped the sick from my mouth with some toilet roll and turned to face the owner of the hands.

"Are you okay now Umiko?" He asked gently a warm smile spreading across his face as he looked at me. For the first time today he finally allowed me to look back at him and our eyes locked together like the had done last night.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." I answered quietly not wanting to break our gaze and he didn't seem to be making a move either.

"Umiko.." He started taking me by the hands, he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. "Have a good time with a Yuki, okay?" He sighed and let all his air out looking down at the ground. I eyed him suspiciously but decided to let it slide as he was beginning to go a deep shade of crimson.

"I will, thank you Shigure." I smiled weakly now leaning against the toilet for support because I simply couldn't hold myself up.

He reached his hands forward and pressed them against my bare stomach, shivering at his touch I flinched slightly but immediately grew accommodated to the feeling. In fact I quite in enjoyed it.

"You've changed so much Umiko.." He breathed out the words quietly so they were almost inaudible.

"Yeah, now I look like I've swallowed a football!" My hands going over the top of his on my stomach. He shook his head with a laugh.

"It makes you look cute, baby bumps always make women look cute!" He smiled gently the mood now lighter than about 3 minutes ago. He stood up and held out a hand to bring me up too.

"Thank you Shigure," I said gratefully as we walked out into the hall.

"No problem Umiko." He replied with a smile, I began to make my way inside Tohru's room. I smiled at Shigure as I halfway disappeared but before I went inside fully he kissed me gently on the cheek.

Blushing like mad I turned to face him and disappeared completely inside the room as the biggest grin you will ever see plastered itself all over my face.

* * *

**A/N: Probably the shortest chapter I've written but I'm hoping it's short and sweet! The next one will be longer I promise! Please review! It means the world to be!**

**ALSO! The question is: Who do you want Umiko's first kick to be with?**

**Yuki?**

**Shigure?**

**Kyo?**

**Hatori?**

**Pleeeeease answer! Thank you everybody!**


End file.
